sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 13
Humble Beginnings After receiving a distress call from Loral, the party heads north along the road until they reach the right spot to cut west into the Mothundyr Mountains. They are given directions clear as day, but after he asks for help, they suddenly can't contact him through the Virtuous Link. After a few days travel they finally reach the village of Dunmar Talking to Townsfolk Their first stop in the only inn in the village, the Brazen Lammasu Inn. They talk with Agrom, the proprietor of the establishment. They hear tell of a path that leads right up to Fort Vaarin, where Loral is being held. They are also told of a small village of giants near the path as well as some Dwarven refugees. They are pointed in the direction of Hubrik Von Gorvin and Ferris Springward. They speak to Ferris first, who is a traveling bard and map salesman. He shows them a map of the region so they know where Fort Vaarin is in relation to everything else. After some convincing, however, they are able to get a more detailed map of the fort out of him and compensate him well. Next they move on to Hubrik, the village's smithy. ASide from his smithing, he also makes regular trips into the mountains on the same path the party is intending on traveling up, except he doesn't go to Fort Vaarin. He stops south of there in the Dwarven refugee camp, which is full of various members of his own clan. He delivers supplies as often as he can. Hubrik says they might be convinced to help them if they are reminded of their clan's history and how Fort Vaarin used to be a symbol of power. Befriending a Dwarven Clan The party heads northwest up the pass, being careful to avoid the giant village. They cut south, instead, and head towards where Hubrik told them the refugee camp would be. They are greeted by Dwarven guards who are suspicious of them. After dropping Hubrik's name, they stand down and escort them into the camp. Upon entering the camp, they meet Malgrim Von Gorvin, the leader and head warrior of the clan. They also meet Aja Von Gorvin, their spiritual leader and priestess of Mothum. After talking with them, Malgrim agrees to help them, along with a few warriors, to provide a distraction so that they might sneak into the back of Fort Vaarin. Aja also agrees to use her divine power to create an even bigger distraction on one of the guard towers (i.e. Flame Strike). Assaulting the Fort With the Von Gorvin clan agreeing to help them assault Fort Vaarin, the party moves around to behind the fort where they know a blind spot is located (thanks to a detailed map from Ferris). Using the distraction provided by the Dwarves, the players sneak up to the broken wall on the third floor, taking out the thugs in the room. The party then makes their way up the most direct route they can to the top, where they believe Loral is being held. They kill thugs as they go, reaching the top floor. As they run by the destroyed guard tower on the top floor, they finally find Loral in a cage in the prison on the top floor. He tells them to go into the main general's quarters next to his room because there is something that must be destroyed. Loral, when freed, sneaks off downstairs to retrieve something important. Taking the Fort The party busts into the next room to find thugs and a large demon called a Zovvut, as well as some thugs who the demon turned into Wights. The party launches an attack on the group and defeats them. As they loot the room, Loral returns with an item, which he destroys in front of them. It was an item that blocked their Virtuous Link, and suddenly it returns. Loral tells the party that Kendall would have been there, but he was retrieving the last item he needed to cast a powerful spell. Once he has the final ingredient, all he would need is the spellbook containing the ritual, which is currently being held by the Orbis Magisters. They can't stop Kendall from getting the final ingredient, but if they don't stop him from getting the spell, this could be a disastrous blow to the side of good. Category:Adventure